imaginedragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Origins
Origins is the fourth studio album by Imagine Dragons, released on November 9, 2018 by Kidinakorner, Polydor Records and Interscope Records. The album was produced by the band members themselves, frequent collaborator Alex da Kid, Mattman & Robin, John Hill, Joel Little, Tim Randolph, and Jayson DeZuzio, who produced a majority of the band's previous effort, Evolve (2017), as well as Jorgen Odegard. Dan Reynolds described Origins as a "sister album" to Evolve, and that it would complete a cycle of their music.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Origins_(Imagine_Dragons_album) Background The album cover for Origins, along with several pieces of merchandise revolving around the album were leaked online on October 2, 2018. The following day, Imagine Dragons officially announced the album to the public with a trailer. Within the trailer, the band spoke about why they were releasing a new album so soon after their previous album Evolve, along with just finishing the Evolve World Tour in September 2018. Lead singer Dan Reynolds stated that although bands typically take a break for a while after touring, the band had already written songs that felt right to produce and release immediately, as they would be in a completely different place in the future.2 The end of the Evolve World Tour immediately concluded the Evolve album cycle, and began the Origins album cycle.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Origins_(Imagine_Dragons_album)#Background Promotion The group announced the title of their fourth album on October 3, 2018, via social media. The album was put up for pre-order that same day. There are three versions of the album: a standard version which includes 12 songs, a digital deluxe version which includes 15 songs, and an international deluxe edition which includes 16 songs. On October 20, 2018, the band revealed the track listing for the standard version of the album on Twitter.3 The next day, they revealed the track listing for the deluxe album.4https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Origins_(Imagine_Dragons_album)#Promotion Singles On July 17, 2018, "Natural" was released as the lead single. To promote the single, it was chosen by ESPN as the anthem of the 2018 College Football season. The song has since peaked at No. 13 on the Billboard Hot 100.56 Its music video starring the band was released on August 24, 2018.7 On September 19, 2018, "Zero" was released as the second single. The song is featured in the Disney animated film Ralph Breaks the Internet and was included in its second official trailer, along with the ending credits for the film.8 The music video, which takes place in an arcade and includes several references to the film, was released on October 23, 2018. The song peaked at No. 10 on the Billboard Hot Rock Songs chart.9 On October 31, 2018, Imagine Dragons released the third single off the album, "Machine".10 On November 6, 2018, "Bad Liar" was released as the fourth single.11 The song has since peaked at No. 56 on the Billboard Hot 100.12 A music video for the song was released on January 24, 2019.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Origins_(Imagine_Dragons_album)#Singles Track Listing Standard Edition Digital Deluxe Edition The album was re-released Digitally, with the same setlist but with songs : International Deluxe Edition Is the same as the Digital Deluxe Edition, but with : https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Origins_(Imagine_Dragons_album)#Track_listing In total, the base album is 40 Minutes and 2 Seconds. With the Digital Deluxe Edition, it is 52 minutes and 21 seconds. With Born To Be Yours, it is 55 Minutes and 34 seconds, still making it shorter than the base album, Smoke + Mirrors.Category:Albums References